Xama o Xamu
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Uma fic onde os olhos de Sakura entram em combustão espontânea, Sasuke tem os braços colados, Gaara faz uso de boa noite Cinderela, Itachi tem pegada, todos murmuram feito loucos e as ripadoras se cagam de ódio. Se tiver amor à vida, não leia.


**Emergência para o coração [Loowshuria: XAMA O XAMU, XAMA O XAMU!](Munda: O KISHIMOTO ESTÁ DES~MAI~A~DO)(Munda 2: CHAMANDO O DOUTOR HANS CHUCRUTE! CHAMANDO O DOUTOR HANS CHUCRUTE! #Picapau)**

_Um rosto, um sentimento _**[Loowshuria: Um pinto, uma emoção #já irritada, dá nós nos tentáculos de um polvo e taca na cara da Úrsula#] (Munda: Uma buça, uma candidíase. #gargareja com Pinho Sol#)**

A bela media ninja **[Loowshuria imagina uma ninja cortada pela metade do torso pra cima e vomita tofu na cara da autora] (Munda: Imaginei a Bella Swan medindo o pau do Kakashi e ri.)** tava na aldeia da areia em uma missão **[Loowshuria: A missão era: vai me enterrar na areia? não não, vo atola... to ficando atoladinha, to ficando atoladinha (8)] (Munda: Sei bem a missão: desacabaçar o Gaara com o leque da Temari!)**, que era salvar todos os ninjas que foram derrotados na luta entre a aldeia do som com a aldeia da areia (Suna). **[Loowshuria: ... Sim, o nome do filho dela será Aldeia s2] (Munda: HOJE NA ALDEIA DA AREIA VAI ROLAR UMA PUTARIA! TA CHEIO DE NINJINHA DOIDA PRA FAZER ORGIA! (8) #Loow joga um 1100 na testa dela#)**

Haruno viu no meio dos ninjas da aldeia o som o bicha-chan (n/a Sasuke XD) **[Loowshuria ignorando os erros de português pra não destruir o seu escritório do QG: Só porque o Sasuke curte passar a rabanada da cobra dele na bundinha rosa de pêlo loiro e crespo do Naruto, não quer dizer que você possa sair chamando ele de bicha-chan... #aponta e ri#](Munda: A fic perde toda a credibilidade quando surge uma N/A dessas, que dirá depois de um 'bicha-chan'. Vai rasgar o cu com a unha, miserável!)**

Sakura: SASUKE! **[Loowshuria: AH NÃO! ESSA ESTRUTURA ESCROTA DE DIÁLOGOS NÃO! #emburra e vai cortar as unhas do Fulano#](Munda: Puta que me pariu, mano, fic em script dói o esfincter anal! #revoltada, vai para o Munda's para fumar um cigarrinho do diabo#)**

Sai correndo em sua direção Sasuke fica feliz **[Loowshuria imagina o Sai e o Sasuke naquelas cenas em câmera lenta de um correndo na direção do outro, nus e com os braços abertos, fazendo um pirulicoptero saliente] (Munda veste uma peruca loira e grita: TODO MUNDO TA FELIZ? TÁ FELIZ! TODO MUNDO QUER DANÇAR? QUER DANÇAR! (8)) **por revela depois de dois anos longes. **[Loowshuria: REVELA. REVELA O QUE SUA PURGANTE IMPRESTÁVEL? DOIS ANOS LONGES? UM ANUS TA MUITO LONGE DO OUTRO? VOCÊ QUER DAR UM BEIJO GREGO COM O C#, SUA MOCRÉIA COM CARA DE PÓ DE ARROZ?! #infla as narinas e aspira a bicha-chan e a autora junto#](Munda: içu istah haleim dah ménha kompreensa1. Primeiro: não sei porque só a Sakura foi enviada: que eu me lembre, ninjas trabalham em times. Segundo: Sasuke é perigoso bagarai, a puta burra da menina vai e dá uma voadora de xana nele? Ta sertinha, champs. Terceiro: porque eu estou aqui tentando salvar saporra de fic? #pula numa piscina com um ventilador ligado em mãos#)**

Ao chegar perto dele (N/A sasuke pela primeira vez abre os braços para abraçá-la XD) . **[Loowshuria: Eu explico #pigarreia# Sasuke foi brincar com supercola, a mãe dele disse "sai dai menino, larga essa coisa que cola", o Sasuke disse "não mãe, olha que legal, sou um pinguim" e deu cagada. Depois de anos de cirurgia, lágrimas e sofrimento, ele abriu os braços pela primeira vez. Fim.] (Munda: Teleton Konoha, permitindo a realização de sonhos dos ninjas deficientes.), **Sakura da um lindo **[Loowshuria: "... pum..."] (Munda: "...duplo Twist carpado e ganha nota 9 nas olimpíadas de Londres...")**murro em sua cara. (N/A bota lindo nisso OO) **[Loowshuria: Autora mó #MSNfeelings. #Entra no perfil da autora no FF e descobre que ela é a Vanessão Fintchy Reais e chora de emoção#](Munda: Eu acho é pouco!)**

Sakura: EU TE ODEIO!(berra) **[Loowshuria: NÃO BERRA NO MEU OUVIDO NÃO, PROJETO DE ESTRUME, QUE A BAIANA, A MORENA TROPICANA E ATÉ SUA TIA VÃO RODAR! #pega dois nabos e enfia nariz adentro da Sakura#](Munda: BOBO, FEIO, CHATO, CARA DE GOIABA PODRE!)**

Itachi a pega pela cintura fazendo-a desmaiar. **[Loowshuria: Itachi? Heim? Brotando morta gente do chão. Itachi perguntou "no céu tem sharingan" e morreu #cai da cadeira e ri abestada#](Munda: Itachi apareceu? Pressinto gangbang Uchiha, com direito a Edo Tensei dos membros mortos só pra ter mais piroca no toba da Sakura! Gosto assim. #pega óculos 3D#) [Loowshuria(2): Esse tem pegada! Faz até as mina desmaiar.] (Munda: Gruda, gruda na cintura da moleca! Reboladeira, fica louca pra dançar! (8) #Vovó joga um galão de leite azedo em Munda#)**

Sasuke: Por que você fez isso?(murmurou) **[Loowshuria: My precious #murmura e lambe a faca#](Munda: Autismo é assim mesmo. Sasuke e Itachi são bffs desde quando, criatura? Kishimoto deve estar tomando banho com água de bateria, desse jeito.)**

Itachi só murmura, **[Loowshuria: Mas é um bundão esse Itachi.](#Munda foi fazer chá de romã com vinho branco pra curar essa rouquidão dos personagens e já volta#) **ele a leva para o topo de uma torre e a joga. **[Loowshuria: Oh boy! That escalated quickly! #coloca óculos 3D e pega a pipoca#](Munda: A whole new level of hardcore. Dafuq. #baba ópio#) [Loowshuria(2): Se joga se joga joga no meu colo e vem (8) #é atropelada pelo caminhão da Pixar#] **

Itachi: Adeus garota nojenta. **[Loowshuria: Nojo de pussies, pronto falei. Você que tem o olho bom e eu que pego tudo.] (Munda: Imaginei Itachi cantando 'Quem nasceu piriga nunca vai ser diva' e virei do avesso!)**

Quando Sakura estava chegando a sua morte **[Loowshuria: Aquela lá com manto preto, capuz e uma foice? Uma BITCH! #leva tapa de um Dementador#](Munda: 'No hospital, na sala de cirurgia, pela vidraça eu via, você sofrendo a sorrir! E seu sorriso, aos poucos se desfazendo, e então vi você morrendo, sem poder me despedir!' #sai cantando Amado Batista com Gareth pelo mundo, aos prantos#)** um rapaz belo e ruivo a pega no colo (N/A você já deve saber quem é XD) **[Loowshuria: RONY WEASLEY PELADO E SUADO!] (Munda: CURUPIRA SÓ DE TANGUINHA, USANDO O SAPATO DE CRISTAL DA CINDERELA!)**

Naruto: Gaara não a mate nos... **[Loowshuria: Só me falta me o glamour feelings.] (Munda: Naruto saiu de onde, gente? Do umbigo do cão?) **Ela esta do seu lado... (sai correndo para salvar sua amiga)**[Loowshuria: Corra, Sai, corra. #estica a perna para ele tropeçar#]** deixe a viver. **[Loowshuria: Tira o hífen do cu, catilanga de cinquenta centavos.] (Munda: Porque o Gaara mataria a Sakura, meu filho? E porque o Gaara, a diva das areias, pegaria alguém no colo, se pode pegar com a areia, como o bom frígido que é? Coerência KD)**

Kakashi: ¬¬" **[Loowshuria: Kakashi emotion kawaiiii desu ne =^.^=](Munda: Saudades MSN, hein? 'kAkAsHi_gAtAuM_30Cmnacam está chamando a sua atenção')**Cala a boca Naruto ela esta a salvando **[Loowshuria: Cala a boca, Naruto! A menina a está se salvando-se ela mesma própria, boca a boca com ela si mesma, não atrapalha!] (Munda: Cala essa porrénha dessa boquénha, queridjénha.)**

Naruto: " hehe (sem graça **[Loowshuria chuta a aspas perdidas, chuta o parênteses que faltou, chuta os fundilhos da Loira Platinada Sem Graça, chuta a autora por vinte reais, chuta o Fulano, chuta a porta, chuta o cu, puxa os cabelos e diz que não quer mais ripar.]**

O belo jovem a leva para um lugar seguro. **[Loowshuria: Camisinha.] (Munda: 'o belo jovem', 'a bela ninja', tem cota pra feio nisso não?)(Munda 2: 'um lugar seguro', aí a Sakura acorda fedendo clorofórmio e porra, olha pra cima e vê seu reflexo num espelho de motel.)**

Gaara: Sakura... Haruno... Sakura-sama acorda. **[Gaara dá um tapa de pica na cara dela gritando "SUPRISE MOTHAFUCKA!"] (#Munda riu da Loow e começa a cantar 'VEM, AMOR, BATE, NÃO PARA, COM O PIRU NA MINHA CARA!', até o BOPE ser acionado#)(Munda: Sakura-sama minha prexeca, você é o Kazekage, vinhado! Tem que ficar chamando sasputinha de –sama não!)**

Sakura: Ai... **[Loowshuria: Gostou né safada.] (Munda: 10 pila que o Gaara enfiou aquela cabaça gigante nas pregas dela.) **(sente uma mão em suas coxas e da uma tapa na cara de Gaara)... **[Loowshuria: Sakura curte BDSM #chocada# "Agora me chama areia e me passa no corpo todo!"] (Munda completa a Loow: Sakura à milanesa em três, dois...)** Hm... G... Gaara-sam me desculpa eu não tive a intenção... **[Loowshuria: Bicha falsa, bipolar.] (Munda: Daquelas putinhas que dão e depois falam que não queriam. Na hora da pentada falta só dar o cu pendurada no lustre, depois é só 'não, por favor, isso é feio, papai do céu não gosta!')**

Iner sakura: **[Loowshuria: Personagem nova?] (Munda: Iner sakura = Inês Brasil?)** bem feito seu tarado quem manda passar a mão onde não deve (chamas nos olhos). **[Loowshuria: MEU DEUS! OS OLHOS DA MENINA ESTÃO EM CHAMAS! #pega um copo de água, olha para Sakura e bebe lentamente#](Munda: Invocações do Mal 2: A Testa de Marquise Endemoniada)**

Gaara só murmura **[Loowshuria: mimimi VIRA HOMI #pega a canoa em forma de vagina da artista japonesa (vide google) e dá uma canoada de xota na cara de quem murmurar#](Munda: Queria estar morta.) **e vai embora, Sakura sai correndo atrás dele para ver se o alcança, mas não consegue. **[Loowshuria: Quem mais fez coisa nessa fic foi o Sai, só acho.] (Munda: Esqueceu do Sáske, mulher?)**

Sakura: Nani? Por que eu não paro de pensar nele? Seu rosto não sai da minha mente. **[Loowshuria: Solução: LOBOTOMIA.] (Munda: O Nani é muito sexy mesmo, lembro dele com aquela camisa vermelha do Manchester United, tesudo... epa.)**

Assim que estava voltando Sakura em outra armadilha ela cai. **[Loowshuria: Narrando quem está agora é Yoda, o mestre. Amém.] (Munda: 'outra' armadilha, né, porque já houveram muitas na fic. Coerência de vez em quando é bom, fia.) **

Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **[Loowshuria desvia de todos os 'e' like a MATRIX, rola para o lado, pega sua bazuca e mira no mamilo esquerdo da autora] (Munda: olar. amostra. o pinto.) **

2 fik **[Loowshuria: 2 pika? ADORO!] (Munda: #faz o Ice Bucket Challenge em Loow para sossegar sua Percy Guida#)**

Texte vê se gostam **[Loowshuria: Índio mal num gosta. Índio mal quer você morta.] (#Munda Tatua 'NÃO' na virilha e manda uma foto pra autora#)**

Continua... **[Loowshuria: Que lástima, que lástima #dá batidinha nas costas de Munda#](Munda: Naom stol crendo.)**

**Loowshuria foi cultuar uma tribo de lêmures que sabem se comunicar por libras, mata um bode da Transilvânia, desenha símbolos da Nickelodeon pelo corpo e sai junto com o Sai dançar nua em cima de uma árvore de baobá. **

**Munda encheu uma bazuca com supositórios antipiréticos e foi destruir o Pentágono.**


End file.
